The Lost Companion
by thirteen-ohclock
Summary: When the boys chase a girl into the woods they expect a fun meal, but what they find is a lot of questions and an old Scotsman in a blue box. (One Shot)


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Doctor Who or the Lost Boys. I made up the companion but since there is no information about her there isn't much to claim./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Damn, this girl can run. I don't think we've had this good of a chase in a long time." Paul laughed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Come on, I can smell her, her blood is pumping so hard."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""The faster she runs the more blood for us," David said poking his head out from the tree they were hiding in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They had spent the best part of an hour chasing one girl they had all been tracking on the boardwalk. It was odd, they tried to influence her to not run, to come with them, but it didn't work. It made them curious, it made them hungry. Her scent was also weakened for some strange reason; it made it hard to track, but it was so much fun. They hadn't had this much fun with a meal ever./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Come on little girl!" Marko shouted into the darkness as he grinned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The direction the short brunette ran in was headed towards a dead end, but she didn't know that. She didn't know anything about Santa Carla, she didn't even know that was where she was until about three hours ago when she managed to ask someone who didn't call it 'Murder Capital'. Plus, most people thought she was insane because of the way she was dressed; she thought she looked nice, and apparently so did the vampires./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When she couldn't run anymore she fell to her knees on the ground. She couldn't stall anymore, he needed to come back for her or else she was going to get killed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Doctor!" She shouted at the sky. "Bloody hell, Doctor get your sorry arse here now!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hah! Pretty, British, and a nutso" Paul smiled as the four boys landed in front of her from the sky./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The girl backed up against the giant rock that was keeping her trapped. She wobbled her way up to stand, but she needed to lean against it to keep her steady. A tear rolled down her cheek, this was really it. He left her to die./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Suddenly a wheezing groan could be heard to her far left. A light flickered and a big blue police box started materializing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It's about damn time!" The girl shouted at the air./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What the hell?" David said backing the boys up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When the box finally gained complete form the girl started laughing with a few stray tears dripping down her face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A man came out of the box, a tall man in a strange outfit pointing some weird stick outside the door in front of him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Why weren't you where I left you?" He asked, his thick brows furrowed at the girl./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""This is where you left me. Well, a few miles that way," she pointed back towards the boardwalk," but otherwise this is where you left me. Why did you leave me?" The girl got really angry when she spewed the last question./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You went to do some weird girl thing. I didn't think I'd be gone long!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It's a time machine! You could have come right back to the same moment you left!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well I thought if I got you before you did your girl stuff- Why are you looking at me like that?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The girl walked up to him with eyes full of rage. She lifted her foot up slightly and stomped it back down on his./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ow! What was that for?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""For almost getting me killed!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Again? When are you going to stop getting mad about that?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Excuse me!" Paul shouted, "What the hell is going on?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Excuse you, this is a private conversation." The Doctor turned to see the four vampires. "Oh, wow. Are you? No, that's impossible!" He said walking up to the vampires. "You are stunning!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Doctor!" The girl shouted/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Are you real? Real vampires?" He asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Uhh, yeah." Marko said quite confused./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""This is amazing!" He said eyeing all four individually, "You, wow!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Of all the thing you've seen you didn't believe in vampires?" The girl asked, obviously annoyed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Never believe in those things, they're almost never real."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We're pretty damn real." Dwayne said stepping towards the old man./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I can see that," He chuckled and looked back at his companion. "3087 must be a marvelous year. Vampires, probably other things around here too."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""3087? What do you mean 3087?" Paul shook his head. "It's 1987, buddy."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I left you in 3087!" He turned between the girl and the vampires, "The TARDIS brought me to you. I told you that you didn't stay where I left you!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You left me here!" She shouted and slapped her hand to her forehead./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well, sorry about that then." The Doctor shrugged. "I'll make it up to you, let's get you an ice cream or something. You like those, right?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah, I do." The girl shrugged, knowing that the trip for an ice cream cone would probably lead to something far more dangerous. "I'm still mad though!" She said as she walked into the TARDIS./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Can someone please explain –"David began./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No time to chat, lads. Thanks for keeping her on her toes!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""They nearly killed me!" She shouted from the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh hush, you're fine." He said walking towards the TARDIS./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When they were both in The Doctor turned around and waved at the boys. "Nice to meet you!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Who are you?" Dwayne asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm The Doctor."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Doctor who?" Paul asked/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Exactly," the old man chuckled and closed the door. The TARDIS made that same groaning noise as it dematerialized slowly, eventually disappearing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What just happened?" Marko asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No frickin' clue." David said still staring at the spot the blue box stood just a moment ago./p 


End file.
